


Hail Hydra

by MayIsmile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Hydra James Barnes, Hydra Steve Rogers, Hydra Tony Stark, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Teenage Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIsmile/pseuds/MayIsmile
Summary: "Uncle, no, Steve and Bucky, together?"Tony raised his eyebrows and waited for a response from the two."Together."





	Hail Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am very glad that you can read this article because I am Chinese and want to share my own articles with more people, so I translated them into English with Google software. If there is anything that is not fluent or wrong. Please indicate the place, thank you for your suggestion!

-

It was a quiet night.

"One team goes to the nine districts, the second team goes to the four districts, the third team goes to the five districts, and one on the list does not stay!"

"Rogers and James, that family will be handed over to you, this should be very simple for you. Remember, you must get the gamma particles and the universe cube, or else you will follow the funeral!"

"Yes, I will always work for you."

The two wore black clothes, and the symbolic Hydra logo was engraved on the belt. The blood red of the pupil reflected a fierce breath, and the godlessly looked at the front, as if there was no heart.

-

The city used to be peaceful.

"Dad, I can..."

A well-behaved boy sat at the desk and looked like he was seven or eight years old, wearing a white shirt, black strappy shorts, and a small black bow tie on the collar to make the dress look mature, but not childish. Less in the slightest, in this child's body, the only thing that does not match the identity is the trace of blue and purple on the tender skin. The high chair made his legs only hang in the air, the thick materials on the table, the neutral pen in his hand to do the problem of not meeting the age, the little boy with the big eyes of caramel color toward the side of the tall The man, the dark brown micro-curly swayed a few times with the action, and the boy focused the pupil on a severe face.

"I want to... take a break..."

The boy slammed open and the man in front raised his eyebrows. The boy hurriedly added: "Just, it will be a little while, a little... can you?"

"Snapped!"

The rope first cuts the sound of the air, and then it is a crisp sound - the whip is drawn on the child.

The child rubbed his arm and slowly touched the place where he was beaten. There was obvious ups and downs, and then he pressed his finger to the place where he was bulging, and the tears fell off with disappointment.

"Don't cry! What I told you, Stark's people are all made of iron. In this dictionary, there has never been a word for 'rest'! If you don't want to come again, then let me continue! ”

The child's father took the leisurely pace with his hands and left the boy. In the big living room, only one of them quietly wiped his tears and continued to write the exercises in front of him. Before the French window, the sun left him warm and comfort. The outside world left him with curiosity and yearning, while his father left only reprimand and ambition.

-

"Don't impulsive James, let's see if the family has slept."

Rogers they leaned over the corner, and the moonless night covered them properly. The two men sneaked into the floor to ceiling window.

"Children who are doing exercises."

"and then?"

"No, just a child, but the visual test is only 10 years old."

"That's simple."

The two men got up straight, exchanged a look and smashed the glass, and the child in the chair was shocked. When he didn't have time to turn back, he was covered with a towel and fainted.

"Bang!bang!"

There are two more M1911 sounds in the messy city.

When the two men came out of the upstairs room, they had two more boxes in their hands, and they crossed the broken glass and handed them over to the conductor.

"The leader, the two have already done..."

"Very good, things are very full, what else?" The head of the Hydra looked at the hesitant look of the two, hooking the corners.

"There is a child there."

"You know that Hydra people don't need feelings."

"but……"

"Don't listen to the command?"

"Sorry."

“Pick up and pack back to the base.”

"Yes."

The leader got on the bus and went back with the big troops, but the two still hesitated in the same place. I don’t know if I should go forward or return to the original road.

"Steve..."

"I am like you, Bucky."

When the first sun was shining on the poor city, two black figures had taken the child back to the bedroom.

-

"And then..." Bucky looked at the fragrant child who was sleeping, and looked at the glass sill and the blood next door in the living room downstairs, and finally fell on Rogers.

"What? I am not a housekeeper."

"There must be someone to clean up, what should I do if I scare my child?"

Rogers looked at the child and gently touched his face with his back, and suddenly softened his heart. The two naturally can't see it. At the bottom of the blood red, it has been dyed with a bit of color it should have.

"Together?"

Thus, the two strongest members of the Hydra did the housework, first destroying the body, cleaning the room, and finally putting the glass on, as if nothing had happened.

Rogers finally sat down beside the child with a peace of mind, counting down the scars on his body, and the blue of the eyes was half.

"Steve." James took an exercise book and looked at it with Rogers, and finally stayed in the beautiful line of words that were fainted by tears.

"I may not be worthy of love..."

What has this child experienced...

The feeling of guilt suddenly came to my heart.

"Bucky, are we doing something wrong?"

"I do not think so."

Rogers looked up and looked at Bucky inexplicably, and Bucky kept looking at the child.

"When you look at the injury on his body, you know that he hasn't lived a few days. Looking at the sturdy workbook, I looked at it. Those things that the university would learn, some have gone beyond The scope of the university."

"That... we are right to do this?"

"Not necessarily, after all, this child has lost both parents, which means that he will not feel the love from the family in the future."

"……what did you say."

"I said that he can't feel the love from the family."

"You said... ‘love’?”

"Is there a problem... God Rogers, I actually said ‘love’!”

"The Hydra will not have any feelings. We just listen to the machine that is responsible for killing."

"But that means... are we out?"

"Starting with wanting to raise this child."

The morning sun reflected on the child's face, and the child blinked with some excitement and sat up.

"who are you."

There was no panic in the boy's eyes, no curiosity, just dullness, and depression.

"Oh...we are...we are friends of Howard. He recently took your mother on a business trip and may have come back for a long time." Rogers scratched his head unnaturally and wrinkled his nose.

"Ah... yes, we are Howard to take care of you."

The boy did not speak, looked at the two strangers in front of him, but for their future life, they decided to stay.

"first name."

"Steven'Steve’Rogers."

Hey Steve, why are you saying the full name?

"James‘Bucky’ Barnes."

Why do I follow it.

"Well, then I will call you uncle Steve and uncle Bucky later."

The boy's tone is still dull.

"Then you guy?"

"Full name? Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark."

"This name is really good enough."

"So, uncles, I can go do question it? Yesterday's mission was complete, my father would beat me know."

"Ah ...... ah, you can." Steve stood up, Bucky let out a path, watching the children wash their own clothes, then jumped on a chair honestly doing his title, cover your mouth is as if a few hours ago he's not the same.

"This kid... I may have a real feeling." Bucky hugged his arms.

"Me too, I think that kids need us."

-

They sat in the bedroom had a long day, but the child is not meant to rest.

Steve see, however, he went around the boy, patted him on the shoulder: "Tony, take a break."

"No, uncle Steve, it's still early, I am not tired."

"But you have been doing it all day."

"The people at Stark are all made of iron. It's really okay. If you are tired, take a rest."

"can……"

"Go back to rest, uncle Steve."

"No, you need to rest."

"go back."

The tone was still cold, reminding Steve of himself before he met Tony.

"You have done a good job."

Bucky leaned against the doorframe and Tony shifted his gaze from the workbook to Bucky.

"what……"

"Child, you are already great."

Tony slowly lowered the pen and stood up.

"Could you repeat that?"

"You are great, child."

Tony's red eyes couldn't hold back tears. He opened his arm and ran over to hold Bucky and cried aloud. And what Steve can do is to touch his head and accept it.

Bucky signaled Steve to close the book, and Tony, who was crying to fight, snooped for him, then put Tony on the bed and waited for Steve to comfort him.

They all know, but don't want to say it.

-

Life, there will always be some episodes.

"Early, uncle Bucky."

"Early, Tony."

The twilight of the two has returned to normal color.

Steve waited for Tony's greetings, but Tony just walked straight through and ignored. Steve grievances: "What about me?"

Tony stood in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows and enjoyed the glare of the morning sun. He looked at the slowly rising sun and smiled unconsciously.

Steve and Bucky stopped their movements and stared at Tony and forgot to close.

Sprinkled in Tony's caramel-colored eyelids, making his pupils clearer, and a casual suit replaced the previous rigid.

That was the first time they saw Tony's laugh.

"Bucky, what to eat today."

"It's green vegetables."

"No Bucky, I don't eat green vegetables."

"That... you are hungry in the morning."

"This can't be done, maybe... I have a donut?"

"No, you are too small. If you eat too much, you will grow your teeth."

"Please, don't yell at me like a mom, I'm big enough."

"Yeah, the eight-year-old gentleman."

"Remove ‘small’...”

Steve didn't figure out why Tony ignored him, so he just sat there and smiled.

It has to start a few hours ago.

Steve couldn't sleep in the middle of the night. After talking to Bucky about Tony, he was lying in bed and counting the stars.

"One, two, three, four..."

"One thousand six hundred and twenty-seven, one thousand six hundred and twenty-eight... Galaxy!"

Steve shouted and sat up.

“Ah shit, what are you doing at night?”

"Bucky, look, I can see the Milky Way this evening!"

"Walking in the Milky Way, do you fantasize about the Eastern Cowherd and Weaver Girl?"

"Hey, you said, we screamed Tony well, he may have never seen it."

"You have to call yourself, I am going to die." Bucky rolled over and ignored it, and soon the snoring sounded.

Steve made a face: "Slack you, I will find it myself."

Steve slammed Tony's bedroom door and then walked in gently, kneeling on Tony's pillow.

"Tony, is Tony sleeping?"

The sound is very small, but Tony can still wake up and sleep all the time: "Why, Steve."

"You can see the Milky Way outside today, are you going out?"

"Oh..." Tony confused and picked up the pillow around him and licked the past: "Roll!"

The shackled Steve fled. The whole process of the incident is like this, but Steve still doesn't know why Tony will make such a big fire to me.

"Bucky, I am wrong..."

"What are you wronged, don't sleep in the middle of the night to disturb other children."

"grievance."

"Hey, don't look at my buddy like this, I can't let him get mad."

Steve climbed silently onto Bucky's shoulder and then jerked up at Bucky's waist.

"Big soldiers, don't bring such childishness, hey, come down, you can sink."

"Then you have to help me."

"Crap, I don't want to live with a shovel, I am too young."

Steve let go of Bucky, pushed him to the door of Tony's room, sent it in and left it outside the bedroom.

Bucky shook his head and slowly walked over to the door and pulled Steve's foot from behind and pulled in.

"It’s really an American hip."

“Shut up!”

Steve glanced at the man, trembled and walked over to the window and looked at the person who had turned his back. He rubbed his hands on the bed and put his face on the back of his hand. The human and the animal were harmless.

"Tooooony..."

"Shut up, don't call me that."

"Forgive me, Tony, please."

"Do not."

"I invite you to eat a donut?"

Tony is a little shaken.

"chocolate?"

Tony licked his mouth.

"Adding icing sugar?"

"I forgive you."

Children are good.

-

At this time the Hydra base.

"The leader, they have been with the child at Stark for a few months, will they be called back?"

“Well, try new products by the way.”

"Uncle! There are strangers coming in suddenly!" Tony yelled to find Steve and Bucky, and they kept their children behind them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you know that you don't belong here?"

"That's none of your business."

"Go back with me."

"No, the child can't stay alone at home."

"Nothing, you don't have to worry about this, he can see his parents in a moment."

"you dare!"

"How can I not dare?"

The leader waved his hand and the people behind him tied Steve to them.

"Uncle!"

"Don't move the child, it doesn't hurt."

"You damn let go of him! Let me go with you!"

"Oh? Tell me about the conditions? Do you have this condition now?"

The gun was on the line and pointed to Tony's forehead, at which point Bucky had been taken.

"Children, remember, your parents are let me kill them."

"M1911, 0.45ACP semi-automatic military pistol, 8 rounds of bullets, if you have not misunderstood, when you opened the door with a pistol, you have used up eight rounds of bullets. I have dismantled the uncle's gun before."

Tony's voice was a little hoarse, but no longer trembled, tears were already on his face, his eyes suddenly hollowed out, and the younger age stared at the head of the Hydra.

The leader took the gun up and didn't hold the arm in his waist to face Tony in a comfortable position.

"Child, I am interested in you."

"But I am not interested in you, return them to me."

"This is not the case. They belong to the Hydra. It is nothing but the original owner."

"But they won't be too good for you."

"This is not what you have to say."

The man kneels down and pulls out a needle and doesn't know what to inject.

"Howard, text, whip, gun, depression, wound."

Tony 怔 is in place, the caramel-colored eyelids are covered by blood red, unlike other people, that is, the pupil is still against the light - that symbolizes the heir.

"Child, I appreciate you, go with me, I will let you enjoy the happiness of the Hydra."

“Hail hydra.”

-

Steve and Bucky have been frozen for a few years, have been sleeping quietly in the basement, isolated, they do not know, the world and the Hydra have undergone earth-shaking changes.

"Let's liberate."

"Good Boss."

The two freezer compartments slowly rose and then opened. The youth faced two recovered soldiers, and the corners of the mouth evoked an imperceptible arc.

The young patience waited for the two to wake up, and the blink of an eye was even more obvious. He waved his hand to signal the others to leave.

"you are?"

"It’s sad, wake up the first sentence is actually such a cold word."

Steve looked at the man in front, black suit and tie with a burgundy shirt and glasses, leather gloves made the hand more slender, and the Hydra logo on the belt was noticeable.

"So you are... new leader?"

"Bucky, come see."

Bucky and Steve wore uniforms and walked over to the youth, and nothing was discovered.

"What are you looking at?"

"You know me."

"Impossible, we have not seen you."

"Uncle..."

The two showed an incredible look.

"You know, I don't like to look up at the stars at three o'clock in the middle of the night. Once uncle Steve made me angry, I used my favorite donut to smash me."

"...Tony?" Bucky screamed tentatively.

"Well, uncle Bucky, I am your Tony Stark."

"Really you? How can you be a leader? This place is not for you."

"Do not worry, I am already 20, not a child. Willing to stay with me all the time?"

"No Tony, this industry is too dangerous, not for you, come home soon."

"I have been here for 12 years, I really grew up, and I am used to life here, uncle."

The two people who called "uncle" were covered in numbness. I want to continue to persuade, but Tony has read a bunch of Russian words.

The original twilight was eroded by red, and the eyes of God represented the Hydra and gave birth to two new leaders.

"Tony, why do we have consciousness?"

"Because this represents the Hydra will be ruled by three chiefs. Uncle, no, Steve and Bucky, together?"

Tony raised his eyebrows and waited for a response from the two.

"Together."

The three men walked out of the basement and faced the members, shouting out their goals.

“Hail hydra.”

-FIN-


End file.
